1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vessel for nail polish and more particularly relates to a novel pen-type vessel for nail polish.
2. Prior Art
A main body of conventional vessels for nail polish is necessarily made of transparent glass, because color and remaining quantity thereof can be easily and directly checked with the naked eye through the vessels from outside, although color of the nail polish is printed on the label.
As a nail polish should be quick-dried after application, there is usually used a solvent of high volatility such as acetone and toluene to dissolve nitrocellulose as a main component. This is the reason why a material of high impermeability to gases is always used at least as a main body of vessels for nail polish.
Glass is the best material to satisfy the above mentioned requirement and is produced easily.
However, as glass is originally fragile and is rather dangerous if it breaks by chance, sufficient strength is required when glass is used as a nail polish vessel, which sometimes inconveniently restricts a shape thereof. On the other hand, as a nail polish is a kind of daily necessities, strengthening of glass vessels should be done from a standpoint of economy to keep the cost of strengthening within a reasonable range.
High adhesivity is required for a nail polish which generally contains nitrocellulose as a raw material. A vessel cap is often glued closely to the vessel due to the nail polish left around a vessel opening so that the cap is hardly taken off. The nail polish is then gradually accumulated and hardened around the opening, which makes it further difficult to take off or put on the cap smoothly.
The above mentioned negative feature of a conventional vessel for nail polish restricts a shape thereof and substantially affects its handiness.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pen-type vessel for nail polish comprising a slender vessel main body formed by a specific functional resin of high impermeability to gases in which one end portion thereof is opened and a resin cap which is provided with an applicator and is detachable from the vessel main body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pen-type vessel for nail polish comprising a slender vessel main body formed by a specific functional resin of high impermeability to gases in which one end portion thereof is opened, a resin neck member of high lubricating properties which is joined to the open end portion of the main body in a sealed condition and a resin cap which is provided with an applicator and is detachable from the vessel main body.